One by One
by italy's pasta
Summary: Arthur Kirkland finds out about a mansion his father has out in the mountains. He and his friends go out there for two weeks expecting to be having fun partying and playing dungeon. They find out it isn't the happy place they thought it would be.


**A/N: Ok I know I told a few of you that I would be updating the other story I've been working on, but I'm not sure where to go with it just yet. So while I figure out that story, I decided to write this one. I'm not going to be really focusing on ships. However, I promise it'll be good. *Hopefully* Enjoy!**

_**One by One**_

_Chapter One_

"Hurry up Arthur! I want to see what it looks like on the inside!" shouted an excited Alfred.

"Hold on, Alfred. Be patient. I'm trying to find the key," replied Arthur as key he looked through his suitcase to find the key.

"Alfred, be quiet. I've had to listen to you all afternoon talk about how 'totally excited' you are," complained Francis.

Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, and many of Arthur Kirkland's classmates were invited to come to a cabin up in the mountains. Arthur is the one who planned the trip. He overheard his parents talking about selling an old mansion up in the mountains and Arthur couldn't resist wanting to see it. He begged his parents if he could bring his friends out and stay there for 2 weeks. After arguing for an hour straight his parents finally agreed. The plan is for Alfred, Francis, and Arthur to come up and clean the place up and then the rest the group to meet them up there. Arthur's parents didn't trust them driving, so they arranged for a trusted adult to drive them out to the mansion.

"Finally the key!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Yes! I'm starving!" said a happy Alfred.

"We eat after we finish cleaning," Francis said.

"I can't work on an empty stomach, Francis!" Alfred whined.

"Doors open," Arthur interrupted.

The two bickering boys fell silent as they noticed the door was opened. They stepped inside and looked around. The house was spotless. It looked like someone already got to the mansion and tidied the place up before they got there.

"Looks like we don't have to clean after all, where's the food I'm starving?" Alfred asked impatiently.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that the house is so clean Alfred? After all no has been here for a while… right Arthur?" Francis asked?

"Well maybe father asked a maid to keep the place clean in case he decided to visit," said Arthur.

"Works for me! Let's get the groceries out of the car so we can eat!" said Alfred.

The other two boys shrugged and went to the car to get out the groceries. Before they came they thought it would be a good idea to stock up on enough food for two weeks, since the closest town was about two hours away.

As they were coming into the kitchen and set down all the food, Alfred was the first to notice that there was already food in the pantry. With a surprised look Alfred quickly checked the fridge. Just as the pantry, he found it was also stocked with food. Enough to last about a month!

"Dude! There's already food here! Why did we stop to pick some up?" Alfred whined. Arthur and Francis exchanged nervous glances. Arthur pushed Alfred out of the way and checked the date of the gallon of milk that was in the fridge.

"Strange, it's not even rotten," said Arthur, "Dad must've asked someone to bring food up. I'll have to call and thank him later."

The group of friends then started to make lunch. Their friends wouldn't be coming till tomorrow morning so they decided to explore the house before they did. The Hetalia boys, what everyone at school calls them, love to play a game called dungeon. You turn off all the lights in the house and find hiding spots. There are two people who are "it" and it's their job to catch the other that are hiding. When you're caught you go to the dungeon, there you wait until the game ends or someone who is not it rescues you. The three boys there wanted to have an advantage, so they were already looking for great hiding spots.

The house had a lot of bed rooms to many to count. Arthur, while looking for hiding spots, was decided where everyone would be sleeping. Eleven boys were going to be living in the mansion for two weeks and Arthur decided to make sure everyone was comfortable and having a good time. The fact that there were lots of rooms made it easy for him to make sure that all his guest had a place to sleep, play dungeon, and throw a wild party!

Everything was going great so far. They had more than enough food, the house was clean, and lots of room. For the rest of the day Alfred, Arthur, and Francis hung out and played pranks on each other. At the end of the day Arthur showed them where they would be sleeping. Arthur was next door to Alfred. And Francis was down the hall. When the rest of the boys would get there Francis would be by Antonio and Gilbert, since they got along the best.

Everyone went to be and wished each other a good night, and went to bed.

The next morning some more of the gang arrived. There at the door stood Yao Wang and Ivan Braginski. The two were very close friends, so they decided to come together they got a ride from one of Yao's personal drivers. His family, like Arthur's, were a lot wealthier than the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone, sorry if we're late," said Ivan.

"Yao, Ivan, SUP!" said Alfred.

"Have we missed anything?" asked Yao, "AGH, Ivan, I told you we should have been here sooner!"

"Relax, Alfred, Francis, and I are the only ones here so far," said Arthur, "please do come in."

Yao and Ivan came into the huge house carrying suitcases.

"I'll show you your rooms, follow me," Arthur said as he led them through a hall to the bed rooms.

After a few hours the rest of the group finally made it to the mysterious mansion in the mountains that Arthur's parents owned.

The next group that came were Feliciano Vargas, Lovi Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda, and Antonio Carriedo.

Like Yao and Ivan, Arthur showed his newly arrived friends to their rooms.

After everyone was settled in the house. The group began chatting about what they wanted to do.

"I think we should play Dungeon, it would be fun in such a big house. Think of all the hiding places there are!," said Alfred excitedly.

"I agree with Alfred," said Kiku.

"Yeah! Let's play dungeon!" said Gilbert. "All you may as well give up since I'm so awesome at this game, there is no way any of you losers could beat me!"

"Ok, so tonight we play dungeon!" said Arthur.

**A/N: Yes, my friends and I actually play a game called Dungeon. That's how I got the idea for this fic. I can't wait to write about dungeon. That's when all the fun really begins. (; **

**(Review whore mode activate!) Please leave a review. (: (ok I'm done) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
